


Unknown Gifts

by RoseNox98



Series: Serendipity [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Ymir, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Christa, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), christamas fic, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: Armin gets an unexpected gift for Christmas.





	

Armin felt off in the weeks following Thanksgiving, the professors increasing their workload as Finals got closer.  
  
When he missed his Heat for the first time since he was fifteen, Eren was worried, but Armin explained that it was just the stress; and with the scent of it rolling off the Omega in waves, the Alpha didn't question it.  
  
The day that they packed up to go to his parent's house for Christmas, Armin was relieved. Finals were done, his tests were over, and he had two weeks of family time before him.  
  
When they got in the car, Eren leaned over, pressing a kiss to Armin's lips. "You smell amazing today, Babe," Eren commented as he pulled back.  
  
"I do?" Armin asked, confused. He hadn't noticed a change in his scent.  
  
Eren hummed. "Not gonna lie, whatever it is, it's really sexy."  
  
Armin blushed, and brushed off Eren's complement.

* * *

 

Eren's fascination with Armin's scent didn't go away when they got to Erwin and Levi's house.

  
Armin asked his Mama about it, but Levi just gave him a confused look. "You just smell happy."  
  
Armin shrugged it off, not thinking much of it until they were unpacking.  
  
Armin was changing into more comfortable clothes after dinner, when Eren wrapped his arms around Armin's bare waist.  
  
The Alpha pressed a kiss to the side of Armin's neck, right over his mating bite, and then pressed his nose to it, scenting him.  
  
"Are you sure it not my normal scent, and I've just been so stressed lately that it seems weird now?"  
  
Eren shook his head and scented him again. "No, there's something else to it. I don't know what it is, but it's really hot." He nipped at Armin's neck to prove his point, making the Omega yelp.  
  
Eren's hands started to wonder, sliding up Armin's sides.  
  
As soon as he got to his chest, thumbs bumping over Armin's nipples, the omega jerked and pulled away with a gasp.  
  
"I've been really tender the last few days. Maybe my Heats' coming soon." he said the last part to himself, not sure of the cause.  
  
Eren pressed a kiss to Armin's lips. "It's fine, babe."  
  
They finished getting ready, leaving the room hand in hand.  
  
When they got to the living room everyone turned to look at them, Christa grinning and pointing up.  
  
Mistletoe. They were under the mistletoe.  
  
Eren grinned at him and cupped the back of his head, Armin blushing slightly as his Alpha leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Armin's stomach lurched, and he went pale, pressing a hand over his mouth as he broke away and ran for the nearest bathroom.  
  
He heard someone following him but he didn't notice who it was, to busy heaving into the toilet.  
  
Gentle hands pulled his hair out of his face, the calm scent of a beta letting him know it was Christa.  
  
She rubbed his back with one hand, waiting until he was done to move away.  
  
She filled a small cup with water and handed it to him, and Armin took it great fully, rinsing his mouth out.  
  
"Armin, when was your last Heat?"  
  
The Omega looked at his twin. "Our birthday. Why?"  
  
Christa nodded a little. "You uh, you don't think you might be pregnant do you?"  
  
Armin's eyes went wide.  
  
The nausea, his scent changing, the tenderness he'd been feeling, and his skipped Heat.  
  
He didn't know how he'd never put it together before.  
  
"I. I might be."

* * *

The thought stayed with Armin the rest of the night, and when he and Eren went to bed last night he waited until his Mate was asleep before he slipped out of bed.  
  
He didn't even change out of his sweatpants before he left the house, driving to a gas station down the road.  
  
Armin chewed on his lip the whole time he was picking out the tests, grabbing three different kinds in the end just to make sure.  
  
His hands were shaking by the time he pulled back into the drive way, and he nearly dropped the bag getting out of the car.  
  
When he made it to a bathroom, door firmly locked, he did drop a box, the test clattering to the floor.  
  
Armin took his time with them, making sure he did each one just right, and waited.  
  
After the longest three minutes of his life, Armin looked at the counter.  
  
A plus sign, a happy face, and the word 'yes' greeted him.  
  
He was pregnant.

It took a second for it to sink in, and then a grin spread over his face.  
  
Armin brought both hands to his still flat belly. "Hello, baby." He said softly.  
  
He stayed that way for a while before he snuck back into bed, Eren mumbling something as he wrapped his arm around Armin's waist, the Alpha's hand resting on his belly.  
  
Armin smiled softly, and laced his fingers through Eren's.

 

* * *

Christmas morning dawned bright and early for the Smith household, Kuchel waking everyone up just as the sun was starting to light up the sky.

Everyone was yawning as they settled into the living room, Levi leaning against Erwin’s side with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands.

Christa looked pleased with herself when Ymir entered the room wearing a white bunny onesie, the ears on the hood half flopped down into the female Alpha’s face.

She gave Christa a warning look before sitting down next to her, the beta, in her own matching pink pajamas, hugging her girlfriend’s arm.

Armin had gotten sick as soon as he woke up, making him and Eren the last ones in.  
  
His mind was working on overdrive, trying to think of a way to tell his mate.  
  
He settled on the idea of telling Eren that night, relaxing into his Mate's side as Erwin passed out the gifts.  
  
Kuchel went first, opening a small cluster of gifts. Christa and Ymir got her a new dress, Armin got her a necklace, and Erwin and Levi got her a small pile of new books and a gift card to her favorite store.  
  
When Armin looked at Christa, she nodded at him. "You're younger than me," she commented easily.  
  
Armin was in love with the Lord of The Rings box set his parents get him, and the blue sweater Eren bought was soft as silk in his hands.  
  
Kuchel's gift was a handmade picture frame, a photo of herself and Armin together behind the glass.  
  
Ymir busted out laughing when Armin opened her gift-a large box of condoms-and started blushing.  
  
Christa smacked her playfully on the arm, and handed Armin his real gift, a chess set.  
  
"I didn't know you played chess, too," said Eren, delighted.  
  
Armin smiled at him. "I used to play a lot when I was a kid, Dada taught me."  
  
"Alright you two, snap out if it. It's my turn!" Christa called out, Erwin chuckling when the newly mated couple jumped like they had forgotten there were others in the room.  
  
Christa didn't wait any longer, opening up the smallest gift first.  
  
"Kuchel, this is beautiful." Kuchel had found a necklace, a glittering soccer ball pendent hanging at the end of a long silver chain.  
  
Christa put it on at once, making her little sister beam.  
  
The next was Ymir's gift to her, and Christa had it half open before she blushed a bright red, making Levi and Ymir laugh.  
  
The bedding set that her parents got her made her eyes water a little; she had been eyeing it for months.  
  
"Thank you, papa, dada."  
  
Christa's last gift was from Armin, the camera way better than the one she normally used. "Mikasa said it's a good one," Armin chimed.  
  
Ymir fidgeted a little, not wanting to let on that she was excited to open her gifts.  
  
After a moment of waiting, Christa nudged her. "Well, go on."  
  
The first gift was from Armin and Eren, the pair of gaming headphones just what she needed. Her old pair was wearing out.  
  
Kuchel bit her lip as Ymir opened her gift, but Ymir grinned at her and put the black choker on.  
  
The same happened when she opened Christa's, the black leather jacket almost comical over the fluffy onesie.  
  
Levi's present to her was, surprisingly, a tin of loose leaf tea.  
  
They shared a look, and Levi inclined his head to her.  
  
Erwin moved things along by passing Levi his gift from the kids, the omega carefully tearing the paper away.  
  
Inside was a cat mug, black with green eyes like their late cat Titan.  
  
His gift from Erwin, as per tradition, was a new sweater.  
"Your turn Erwin," he said, nodding at the gifts on his lap.  
  
Erwin opened Levi's first, the hunter green sweater thick and soft.  
  
The present from the kids was a Ship in a Bottle kit, the ship in the picture just like the one Erwin had served on.  
  
With all the gifts open, everyone left to change out of pajamas.

* * *

A few hours later Armin was leaning up against Eren's side, noting that Levi was leaning back against his own mate as he trird to hide the fact that he was watching them together.

  
Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, fingers teasing at the skin just under the hem of his new sweater.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Levi," he said, kissing the top of Levi's head.  
  
The omega looked up, catching his lips.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Erwin."  
  
Armin smiled at his parents display; if him and Eren loved each other even half as much as his parents did, they'd by fine.  
  
 He was distracted by his thoughts by Christa, who held up her new camera and tripod. "Armin! Help me set this thing up for a family picture!" she insisted.  
  
Everyone gathered together while they fiddled with it, and it wasn't to long before it was ready, Christa going over to the rest of them.  
  
Armin had an idea as he set the timer, setting the camera to it's video function, and ran over, wrapping an arm around Eren's waist.  
  
The light flashed, showing the countdown.  
  
"Okay, everyone say 'Armin's pregnant!'" he cheered as it hit zero.  
  
The camera clicked and whirled, filming.  
  
Christa and Kuchel squealed, tackling Armin in a hug, and Levi and Erwin stared at their son in shock.  
  
Eren's face went pale and he fainted.


End file.
